The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Roadway construction materials must meet certain requirements for strength, stability and other characteristics to be suitable for supporting vehicles or other loads to be carried thereon with sufficient durability to withstand environmental conditions. Suitable materials must be available in sufficiently large quantities for roadway construction since typical roadways may require millions of cubic feet of such materials. Furthermore, suitable roadway materials must meet environmental concerns and regulations.
The physical nature of the oil-based drill cuttings complicates their use as construction materials, which must present structural and physicochemical properties established in regulatory and professional standards for roadway design and environmental management. Numerous attempts have been tried to recover useful and/or readily disposable solids from OBDC by removing oil from the drill cuttings, but with limited success. There exists a need for ways to recover and use solids from OBDC.
There exists a need for sources of suitable and/or improved materials for roadway construction.